


[podfic] non carborundum

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, The Secret Language Of Beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Fili's beard used to be the same length as his moustache. But that was when Kili still had a beard."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] non carborundum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [non carborundum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19839) by sospes. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** off-screen sibling incest, pre-canon content, bullying, The Secret Language Of Beards

**Length:** 00:11:26  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_non%20carborundum_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
